More Like Her
by Vixen. Of. Chaos
Summary: A sad short story. Read and review.


.Chaos:: Hey guys. Yes I know I should be working on my other stories right now but this has been in my head for a while now and I just cant help it. I feel like I need to type it out. And to make it even better, I included a great anime couple. Inuyasha and Kagome. But the story is about your feelings.

Have you ever loved and cared about someone? You'd do anything in the world to keep them happy. And yet all they could think about was someone else. Well this is to everyone whos ever had their heart broken just because they weren't good enough. Because they weren't like that other person...

Also, if you really wanna get into it, I suggest listening to Bleed by Hot Chelle Rae. Kinda sets the mood.

I hope you enjoy. :/

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

(Kagome's P.O.V)

It was late into the night when I decided to leave. There was no real reason why I was still in the Feudal era anyway. All the shards had been collected. I gave the shikon no tama to Inuyasha. He still had yet to make his wish. But I knew what it would be.

He hadn't seen Kikyo in the past few days. She had decided to travel around a bit but she had promised that she'd return. Tomorrow to be exact. But I wasn't gonna be here to greet her.

No, I'd be back home in my nice comfy bed away from all this drama. And hopefully, in due time, my heart would heal. Hopefully.

Sneaking over toward Inuyasha, I slowly placed a small folded note in his lap. Thank goodness for the new moon or leaving would have been impossible. He wouldn't have been able to stop me anyway.

After placing the note down, I stood and grabbed my stuff. Looking back only once more, I took a moment to think back. For the past three years I've practically lived in this small hut. These people were my family. But they weren't my actual blood family. And this wasn't my era.

I didn't belong here anymore. It was time to go home. Wiping a stray tear away, I quickly walked out of the hut and made my way to the well. When I got there I just stared at it. How could one old broken down thing bring so much pain and happiness? It was because of the Bone Eater's Well that I was able to come and go between the eras as I pleased. It was kinda saddening really. By tomorrow morning, it'd be sealed shut. But it has to be done.

I took one look back from the way I came and then jumped into the darkness.

_**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-The Note-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**_

_**She's beautiful. Even when she doesn't try to be. She understands you. More than I ever will. She's your perfect girl. And I understand.**_

_**The funny thing is though... I love you. I always have and I always will. I've been waiting patiently. Hoping you'd pick me. But I know that its pointless. And yet I continue to wait. And hope.**_

_**Is there a chance for me? Is there even the slightest chance that you'd love me? The same way I love you? **_

_**No.**_

_**You love her. You've always loved you always will.**_

_**She has a lot to offer.**_

_**She's pretty. I'm so plain.**_

_**She's graceful. I trip over air.**_

_**She's kind. I have a temper.**_

_**She's patient. I hate waiting even a few seconds.**_

_**She's talented. I don't even want to talk about that.**_

_**She's perfect in every way. And I'm just...me.**_

_**I know I'm not her. I'll never be her. But why can't you love me for me? Is she really that important to you? What about me? I thought I meant something to you. I thought I was important. Or was that all a lie? Was everything a lie? Did you even care about me a little?**_

_**Probably not.**_

_**I mean why care about me? I'm just a normal girl. Why have normal when you can have perfect.**_

_**I guess I've come to an understanding. You belong with her. Not me. I know this and yet I still love you. I doubt I'll ever stop loving you. But I doubt you'll ever love me. **_

_**I know this whole thing is a waste of time. I'm sorry I'm a waste of your time. I'm sorry I had to come into your life at all. I'm sorry that I love you so much that it hurts. I'm sorry I'm not perfect. **_

_**And I'm sorry I'm not more like her.**_

_**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**_

Vixen. Of. Chaos :: Yeah. It's kinda sad. I had a moment with my boyfriend recently. And his ex was brought up and yeah. I'm not gonna dish out my problems on you guys. That's too personal. But since then, I've had this thing in my head and I thought "Why not." So here it is. In writing. My feelings exactly. I also posted this because I know a lot of you guys have been through something close. Yeah I know. Sucky. But eh, I had to get it outta my system.

Tell me what you think. Am i crazy for posting this? Or is it true? Review please. :/


End file.
